Crossing Over
by honey92292
Summary: We all have to do things we don't want to, sometimes, and sometimes those things turn out to be great adventures, that teach us and make us stronger human beings. I believe this is one of those things, I know it's hard to believe, but you will see.


**Okay so I thought of this story when I was reading other fanfics. **

**It will be a crossover story of Twilight and The Mortal Instruments. **

**I hope ya'll like it and I will be alternating putting chapters up between this one and Eyes on You, so this won't change anything for the fans of that one. **

**Well I'm gonna just get right into it, Enjoy!!!**

**--**

This is NOT how it was supposed to happen! I am NOT supposed to be here...alone. All these people telling me they are 'sorry' and that 'she should still be here' but I KNOW all of this! I know that she should still be here, that this is all a mistake, that she should be coming home from work for lunch because she forgot her cell phone. She shouldn't be cold, and stiff, and drained of life. No one knows that better than me. She was who I depended on most and I loved her. How could she LEAVE me alone? She knows I'm not strong enough for this, that I am empty on the inside, even if it doesn't show, she could always see it. But she always knew how to make me smile and make me FEEL! But with her not around, what am I going to do? Who's gonna bring me up when I'm down, or show me that life is beautiful, even if you can't see it right then? This is wrong! My mom should be here NOW, she shouldn't be in a stupid box under ground, like some 7 year olds lost treasures!

I think of all this as I watch the black bodies moving around the living room. I look at Uncle Felix and Aunt Martha, they both have tear streaks down their faces. Everyone does.

"Samantha, honey." I turn to the sound of my name and face my Aunt Beckie. She is a good looking women for her age. She has brown hair, that is piled on her head in a messy bun and stuck in the middle of that bun is a paint brush, I know she tried to look her best today, but she must have forgotten about that one small detail. Mom would have laughed and said "That's what's unique about Beckie, she can look so uptight at first glance to but then you'll take another look and see what she really is." She always used to say it. "...I know you need time to relax but the train leaves in 2 hours." She finished.

I hadn't been listening to a word she was saying. But those last words, clicked in my head and I closed my eyes. She was talking about the 13 hour train ride and hour ferry ride to my dad's house on the Grand Manan Island in Canada. The same dad who had left me and my mom when I was a year old. Who we hadn't heard from since. I still didn't understand why he wanted me, he didn't even know me. Why would he go through the trouble of contacting my family when my mom died to get me? Why would ANYONE who left their family DO that? I didn't understand it.

I didn't want to stay with him. I hated him, and I didn't even know him. But, I didn't have a choice in the matter. I was 16 which meant that I went where ever they sent me.

"I'm nearly packed. I just need a few more things I need to pack." I said, no feeling in the words, I was just stating a fact, after all.

"Okay, dear, I am sorry for your loss. I loved you mother, my sister. She was an amazing women, and...and..." She held her breath looking at me. I knew she wanted to say more but I wasn't going to push her, I didn't really want to hear what she had to say. I have heard all of it before. "I know she would have wanted you to meet your father." She said, surprising me.

I just stared at her. Her brown eyes starred back at me. I could see the pain in her eyes. I knew she didn't want me to leave but there was nothing her or I could do about it, it was decided and written in stone.

She sighed when she saw that I wasn't going to say anything. "I love you, sweetie. I wish you could come stay with me. But...we all have to do things we don't want to, sometimes, and sometimes those things turn out to be great adventures, that teach us and make us stronger human beings. I believe this is one of those things, I know it's hard to believe, but you will see." She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed.

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her, even if I didn't believe that what she was saying was true. Aunt Beckie meant well, but I was 16 I didn't need an adventure, I didn't need to grow stronger and learn anything new. I just wanted to crawl into a dark, deep hole and disappear till this wound was, if not completely gone, at least, covered up with a band aid and hidden away from prying eyes.

--

"Sammy, what are you doing?" I turned and looked at my mom. She was so beautiful. Her hair, brown and luscious, was let down as usual. It trailed down to the middle of her back and blew in the spring breeze. My mother's favorite season was spring. "The being of life, that's what spring is. You can see the life that grows in it, the life that's born into. It's the most beautiful thing to see something that you thought had long ago died come back to life." She said now.

I smiled at her. "Mom, I missed you."

She looked confused. "What do you mean, Sweetpea?" She always called me sweetpea. It was her pet name for me. But I never thought of it as a pet name. It was what she always called me, I loved it because of that.

"I had the worst dream, ever!" I said closing my eyes and shaking my head, trying to make all the images, all the people crying in black disappear completely. "You were gone, you left me all alone, and everyone was said, everyone missed you. But you wouldn't come back to us. You couldn't, you were...were..."I broke down then, even in my dream I hadn't cried and here I was in front of the strongest woman I ever saw and I was crying! I fall to the ground, my body shaking uncontrolably, I tried to stop but it only made it worse.

She put her arms around me and put my head in her lap. She brushed her hands through my hair and hummed. She never said anything, I knew that. But I didn't need her to say useless words. I just needed her to do exactly what she was doing, holding me and caring.

She kept humming, it was a familiar tune. But I couldn't remember what it was called, or even the words to it, just the tune. "Mom, what are you humming?"

She didn't answer she just smiled.

"Tickets!" I heard a loud voice say. "Miss I need your ticket." Then the world shook.

"Mom!" I yelled. But she didn't listen she just kept brushing her fingers through my hair and smiled at me, her beautiful smile. "Mom, what's happening!"

--

My eyes shot open and for a moment I didn't know where I was. "Mom!" I yelled.

"Ma'am, I need your ticket, we are about to get to the next station in Wallace Cove." A man with a blue uniform said. He looked nice enough, but I still didn't know where I was or what was happening. Where was my mom?

Then it all hit me. My heart broke, like it did every time I woke up and found that my life had turned into a nightmare and my dreams into reality. I starred at the man thinking of everything that had happened. The funeral, saying good bye to everyone, packing the last of my things, Aunt Beckie taking me to the train station and boarding the blue and gold train.

"Ticket, ma'am?" He asked.

"Uh...yea. It's right here." I said coming out of my trance and digging in the pocket of my jacket for the ticket that got me on this hell train. I handed it to him and watched as he looked at it and handed it back to me, smiling.

"Thank you, have a good day." He said and walked to the person in the next seat.

I looked to the seat next to me, no one sat there, which was a very good thing. I wouldn't have to listen or participate in mindless, boring conversation. I put my head on the cold window and looked out at the snow covered trees and iced streets. It wasn't spring, of course it wasn't, it was winter, the end of it, anyways. I hated winter, it was cold and wet and made it hard to see the good in things. I closed my eyes to try to get back to that dream, to my mother. I could see her as clear as the train I was on, but I couldn't touch her, I couldn't get back into that dream and I hated it, it made me want to die.

--

I could see the island from the ferry. We had been on this ferry for at LEAST 45 minutes, and I was starting to think we would never make it. But there it was, the little patch of green in front of us. I couldn't see anything BUT green. Where were all the houses, people, cars? It looked like a deserted islands, destined to kill me, if not by starvation, then by boredom.

"Now approching Grand Manan Island. With a population of 2500 residents throughout the whole island, this is a perfect destination spot." The bored voice on the intercome said. I think I would be pretty bored if I was the "captian" of this "ship" too.

--

Once we docked and unloaded I could see people meeting up with buses, or family but I didn't see a man that looked like he could be my father waiting. I grabbed my 4 bags and sat on a bench by the 'Welcome Building of Grand Manan.' The bench was covered so it was out of the rain. I sat down and pulled off the hood of my big green jacket. It had to be below zero degrees out and it was raining. I was used to the cold and rain but it just made this day even worse.

I took off my gloves and put my hands to my face, blowing hot air into them, then rubbing them together to get them warm. I looked around as I did this, looking for anyone who looked like my father. I had seen a picture of him once. I had been 10 or 11 at the time and was always askin my mom questions about him. One day she came into my room holding an envelope in her hands. She sat on my bed and handed it to me. It had my name written on it, in messy hand writting. I opened it and inside was a letter and a picture, both from my dad. I looked at the picture and saw a man who looked tall and strong. He had blonde hair that was messy and it looked like the wind was blowing hard that day because his hair was every where. It wasn't long hair just shaggy enough to look cute. I could see myself in his blue eyes. That was the only thing I could see that I got from him, but my mom has told me that I have his spirit, his mouth and nose and his laugh. But I refused to believe that. He was smiling in the picture, he looked so happy, and next to him was my mom, preganat and happy. They both looked happy, and at the time I wondered why? Why did he leave?

Every night from then on I pictured him still being there, with us. All of us happy, like a family is supposed to be, not broken like ours was. But I grew up and realized we weren't broken, I had my mom and she had me. We were great the way we were and we never needed him, I was actually happy he had left. After a while I put the picture in an old photo album and kept it there, I wanted to be able to look at it later and tell my kids that they didn't need to worry about people leaving because sometimes things are better without them, you just don't know it till you're strong.

I pulled that picture out of my pocket now and looked at it. STARRED at it, not blinking until my eyes watered. I would be living with this man, this...monster. How could I do that? How could I live with him and hate him at the same time? How could I eat breakfast with this man and not want to tear his eyes out? I didn't need the answer, because I would do it. I would be better than him. I wouldn't throw a fit about living with someone I hated, and I wouldn't leave. I would show him that I'm the better person, that I'm stronger.

"Samantha?"

I looked up to see a boy about my age, maybe older, who had brown hair and dark brown eyes that looked almost black. He was wearing a big black jacket, faded blue jeans with holes in them (he was insane wearing jeans with holes in them) and black rubber boots. "Yes?" I answered him.

"Hey, I'm Levi." He said sticking out his hand and smiling. I took his hand and shook it. "You might want to put on your gloves now." He said looking down at my hand still in his. I pulled my hand out of his and pulled my gloves back on. "Your dad asked me to pick you up, he's working on an important project."

I nodded. "Okay." It's better than him coming to get me. At least there won't be an uncomfortable silence in the car, where there's NO escaping.

I stood up and grabbed my bags. "Let me help you with those." He said grabbing all four of them. He looked like he wasn't even losing a sweat over it like I had been.

"Thanks." I replied.

He lead me to a dark green Jeep Cherokee. It looked just like the one my friend, Leslie, drove, hers was a 1994. "1994 Jeep Cherokee." I said. "Nice."

He smiled as he opened the back hatch and throw my bags in. "Wow. You knew the year and everything."

I smiled back. "My friend has one just like it. Of course, hers isn't puke green."

He laughed and shut the hatch. "Get in Cherokee."

--

We pulled up into a drive in front of a small wooden house with green trim and a green door. The wood looked like it was rotting and the green paint was chipped. It looked cozy inside. I could see that it was a two story but it looked like it was just one room. There was a pouch that wrapped around the small house. It looked newer than the rest of the house, maybe it was added 10 years ago. On the pouch was a bench that held 2 fishing poles, a tackle box and a box of bait. Me and my mom used to fish all the time, and she would tell me so many stories of the times she and my father went fishing. It was fun but after awhile I didn't want to hear the stories, so I would make plans so I wouldn't have to go. After a month she stopped asking about fishing trips and she would go alone. I wonder if she went because it reminded her of my father?

"Follow me." Levi said, walking in front of me to the green front door.


End file.
